Live For Life
by maybeaneko
Summary: First time when I met, I thought he was beautiful. Second when we met it was like he could see through my soul. Third time we met I want to get close to him. Fourth time was the perfect chance…. And so our relationship began…
1. Chapter 1

Summary:: First time when I met, I thought he was beautiful. Second when we met it was like he could see through my soul. Third time we met I want to get close to him. Fourth time was the perfect chance….

And so our relationship began…

**Disclaimer:: Naruto does not belong to me.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was always the same for Naruto Uzamaki, he was awaken by the ringing of his stupid alarm clock. _'Ring Ring' _that dam clock was so stubborn it doesn't know when to stop. '_Annoying clock' _he thought '_but hey, doesn't it feel it's too early to wake up time? So why is it ringing so early? Just to annoy me?' _

Suddenly it came into his mind that he had a plan with his friends. And he jump out or should it be said knock out of the bed but landed safely on the ground. He grab the first piece of cloth and went to the bathroom. After taking a quick bath, drying himself and a fight with his tooth paste. He remind himself sixth time this week that he have to told his mother that he need a new paste. He exit the bath and brush his slightly wet hair. He arranged his collar and cuffs and look in the mirror. After finding himself OK, his face broke into a grin and he lift his thumb and cry YOSHA and left his room after leaving a note on the dining table he went to garage

It was a nice small town. It wasn't that small but it wasn't that polluted. Naruto and his family had moved here more than a month ago due to his father work. It was a nice and simple place with lots of sceneries and also has a beach. It's a quiet place and most of the people around here use bicycle for ride and that's why the first thing his father has done after moving here was, buy him a bicycle. It was of his favorite color so, he had no complaining and it was a nice ride. It was hard at first but he got a hand over it quickly. That was why he was riding the cycle right now and admiring the beauty of landscapes and morning fresh air. It was still dark. This town was mostly free of technologies but had ever basic necessary.

Naruto was 16 years old and a high schooler. He was friendly type person, that's why he didn't have any complication when they move here and settle down nicely and now have lots of friends. His friend were the reason that he was up this early in the morning because someone in the group 'sakura, or may be Ino' had suggest that they should watch the sun rising from the peak point. He yawn ' _it should be worth_ _it_' Light was started to spread out. He was in front of him there were two hills parallel and were connected with a large bridge which have many ancient crafts and writing on it. Its side pillars are cover with vines which were enhancing its beauty. Truly the sight was breathtaking.

He paddle faster and with more force to climb the sloop when he reach the bridge he stop to steady breath and for the first time he notice a figure standing at the middle of the bridge holding railing with one hand, the other in his pocket. Naruto breath hitch for a second as he took in the figure appearance. He was wearing white shirt with black pant casual clothing. Wind was playing with his hair, tossing it in every direction. From where Naruto was standing he could see that his eyes were focus on something far far away like he wasn't in this world. After few second for Naruto a sun rose and this time his breath really stop as the sun rays fell on the figure and his features became more clearer. It was like his body was shining. Suddenly the other boy's head turn towards Naruto. Naruto open his mouth to say some thing but his voice caught in his throat ' _the boy was beautiful'_ even the glasses and the bruise under his eye wasn't able to wreck his beauty. His pale skin was glowing in sun and his sharp depth eyes were glaring him.

Naruto thought _' it truly was worth it'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author:: so how is it should I continue?**

**Review….. **


	2. Chapter 2Sasuke is my classmate?

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter#2 Sasuke is my classmate?

Naruto walk in the classroom without presence of any liveliness. His school jersey was little wrinkle and his shirts front two button were open. He drag himself towards the chair. He pulled out chair toss his bag on the table and lower his head on his bag for a quick nap and close his eyes. It was only a second for his that he felt a block drop his head and his tired eyes open to meet the brown eyes glancing back and a loud cheerful laughter fill his eyes. He rub his abuse area and yawn. The laughter became more louder.

"What was that for, Kiba?" Naruto complained

"You are so lively today, Naruto. What were you upto last night? Han han" Kiba poke him in the rib with his knee.

Naruto push him away and yawn again this time having decency to cover his mouth with his hand "pull your pea brain out of gutter, Kiba" he rub his eyes lazily. On his comment everyone started laughing and he notice first time that Choji, Sakura and ino were there too. A 'What a drag' from the back ground tell him the presence of Shikamaru and he smile widely. Then the 'boy' came to him mind and he hesitant for and second. His mouth open on its own "hey you guys" without a pause he obtain everyone attention Do you guys know a guys with "A black hair, black eyes wearing glasses, having an odd duck butt hair style with snow white skin" and on his own sentence he started to laugh "Can you believe boy with snow white skin" and he started to laugh again after hearing no response from his friend he open his teary eyes and look at them. His friends were looking at him like he had grown a second head. He startled and stood up pushing back his chair with creek and check his body "What" he asked. They look at him and then started to shake their head like they can't believe what they were seeing

"Naruto you…" Sakura said while shaking his head. She was cut off by suddenly open the door and the teacher walking in with books in his hands.

"Ok class, arrange yourself. In you seats in five seconds now hurry up or you will be staying behind checking and arranging the papers" his threat was like a fire and everyone was on their seat in five seconds.

Naruto didn't know why was everyone so scared of Kakashi's threats but he wasn't a fool to wants to experience himself. Everyone's reaction was more than enough to satisfy his curiosity. The lesson was slow as always. He looked towards the window and watched the clouds floating in the sky. His seat wasn't next to window. There were two rows between him and windows. _'Isn't it main character's seat is always beside window in Manga and Animes? Why wasn't his' _he thought. He look back at the first row from widow side and wish the last seat was his but was occupied by a boy with black spiky hair whose face was buried in his book. His head turn front again as he try to focus what Kakashi was saying and then everything became blurry as his head spun back so fast and he stood from the chair. The chair became off balance due to sudden movement, after standing on two legs for a second the chair fell backward. He pointed his index finger towards a last boy at the back and shouted "YOU". Everyone became silent in a second and watch Naruto with curiosity. Naruto look towards the boy who tilted his head to find out the reason behind their pause and meet the cerulean eyes. He pushed his glasses up to see were the cerulean eyes were staring at him or elsewhere. He prefer the latter one. But it was the first one and the blue eyes kept staring at him. He looked around to see that now everyone was watching him with interest as if waiting for something to happen. A clearing of throat pull both boys out of their thoughts and look towards their sensei who clap his hand together to get everyone attention and said "now, now Naruto I am sure whatever the business you had with Sasuke I would prefer that you would settle outside the classroom and I am sure that you would be sensible enough to not to disturb me again and if you are not then I am force to give you two detention for a week" 

Naruto said nothing and the boy was long gone in his books again like world around him doesn't matter. Naruto gave guy name Sasuke a last glance, arrange his chair and sit down. He gave Sasuke side glance throughout the lesson. He wished the lesson will over soon. He laughed inwardly _'it was like from the Manga that the person he was looking for and want to meet was in his class all the time or the first time? He didn't know maybe he should give more attention to his surrounding like Sakura-chan had said a while back 'that it is important to give your surrounding a little attention so we does not miss anything in life''_

Recess was like a heaven melody to every student. As the bell rang everyone started to gather up their stuff and Naruto was no different. He quickly gather his stuff and turn around to call Sasuke boy but was disappointed as he wasn't even in the room. He thought _'He ran away'_ and sign left his mouth. His thoughts were interrupted by kiba's loud voice "Oye, Naruto what are you waiting for lets go"

Naruto pick his stuff and ran up to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah he know that but that doesn't mean that Sakura should lecture her like she was his mother. But seriously he never thought he was that careless to his surroundings

"Are you listening Naruto" Sakura's sweet but right now starting to annoying voice came into his senses.

"Yes, yes Sakura I know I know" he mutter. 'Ah' he sign inwardly. The conversation fifteen minutes ago was still irritating him.

_15 minutes ago in cafeteria._

_"YOU MEAN THAT….." Naruto shouted. Attaining attention of many and was cut by Kiba._

_"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is with us from the start of semester, in short he is our classmate for one and a half month and you are noticing him now? God Naruto where is your head by the way?" kiba scold._

_'For more than month and he…..' Naruto was beyond shock. _

Present…

Naruto started to grin widely forgetting that he was been scold by his very angry classmate. 'yes that great Naruto Uzamaki that preety boy is your classmate. Ha! Watch out Sasuke Uchiwa or Uchina whatever Naruto Uzamaki is going to enter your life' and his grin widen more if possible. But drop when he heard a very dangerous voice of his friend "Are you listening, Uzamaki" sakura called.

Naruto back as possible as he can and answer nervously "Ye…yes Sakura-chan.

WHACK

'Ouch'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author:What do you think?**

**Review...**


End file.
